Overkill
by Iliya Moroumetz
Summary: Crossover spamfic With great power comes greater responsibility... so who's bright idea was it to give that kind of power to a ditzy middle-school student?


Overkill  
  
A Sailor Moon/??? Spam fic(?)  
  
In ages past, the Moon Kingdom was a shining beacon of light in the galaxy. Her ambassadors were powerful, her achievements mighty, her wisdom in the sciences without peer. But to preserve this light amidst space's darkness, the Moon Kingdom was forced to develop revolutionary technology to protect itself, the knowledge and tools too dangerous to be placed in the hands of any but the most trusted and competent. But, in the end, the Moon Kingdom's light was snuffed out by dark forces jealous of her power, at no little cost; the Kingdom's knowledge was thought lost to all time, until the darkness once again began to stir, this time around the luminous globe of modern-day Earth.  
  
===  
  
Beryl looked on warily at the youma's progress in draining the people of the jewelry store. Her anxiety was not of any of that planet's local authorities to try and intervene but of forces she did not recall fondly at all.   
  
She had doubled the search parties in the vicinity to ensure that there was nothing that could hinder their progress, but she still was uncomfortable. Her many underlings' attempts to calm her fears only increased her agitation, and she had ordered them out lest she execute them herself.  
  
Staring intently into her looking sphere, she watched every possible entrance for what could have been a 'champion of justice' or other such trite cliché. Stereotype or not, Beryl did not want to take chances.   
  
Sadly, her fears about the interference would prove true.  
  
=  
  
"Usagi! Quick! We've not a moment to waste!" Luna cried, hopping down from the cement wall beside her 'owner'.   
  
The middle-school student blanched at seeing the small black cat she had taken into her care the day before speak. And not just speak, but speak her own language with perfect clarity.  
  
"My cat's talking... I'm asleep, right? Yeah, that's it! I'm just about to wake up when Haruna-sensei will tap me on the shoulder 'cause I'm snoring too loud... right?"  
  
Luna gave Usagi a skeptical look, "I'm afraid not, my dear. But you do need to collect yourself because your friend in the jewelry store is in danger."  
  
Usagi blinked "Naru?"  
  
Luna nodded. "However, the people of this world are not equipped to deal with the kind of dangers accosting your friend. Which is why it's up to you stop them."  
  
Usagi gave her an incredulous look, "You serious? I'm having a hard enough time being me. How am I supposed to be some kind of fighter?"  
  
"With this!" Luna announced before leaping into the air, doing a back flip, leaving a stream of light and in the light's place a beautiful crystal that looked like a perfectly cut emerald, in the form of a star.  
  
Luna could tell Usagi was aware of the unusual nature of the gem. To her relief, it turned out Luna had found the right one for this position.   
  
"So... with this crystal, I can help save Naru?"  
  
Luna nodded again, "But first you have to activate it with a command."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
Luna hopped onto Usagi's shoulder and whispered the command into the student's ear. Somehow, she wasn't surprised to see Usagi's baffled look.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yes. But just to be safe, it would be best to say that now since there's no one around. And stand in the middle of the street, the power has a tendency to be a bit... excessive."  
  
Usagi gave her another worried look, but did as she was told. In the middle of the street, she raised the gem high and announced,  
  
"Tek Setter Make-Up!"  
  
A blinding flash of green light erupted from the gem and within seconds, Usagi was enveloped in it. Luna clenched her eyes closed as the sphere of green light gathered around Usagi's form and flew towards the direction of Naru's shop.  
  
With a satisfied breath, Luna dashed after Usagi, hoping that her intuition was right.  
  
=  
  
With no avenue of escape, Naru closed her eyes as the creature that appeared like her mother edged closer with gnarled and distorted hands, ready to do her harm. Not only that, there were other creatures that had somehow appeared out of the woodwork and were closing in as well.  
  
Their advance stopped when several of the creatures in the back felt the edge of a beautiful, double edge, silver sword. Naru blinked as a glowing green wire wrapped around the handle, and saw it yanked back to its owner. There upon the rafters of the second was her rescuer.  
  
Clad in a sparkling full-plate of white, red, and blue armor, a figure stood with poise and confidence as it brandished its blade at the creature that lead the monsters.  
  
"Hold it right there, creep! You're not going to get away with this as long as I'm here! And I..." she swung her sword out around her arm and posed as her eyes glowed a soft green, "...am Tekkamoon Blade! Champion of justice!"  
  
The monster only snarled and with a swing, sent a sphere of energy towards the newcomer. With agility that belied the weight of her armor, the visitor leaped from the primary rafter to another beam on the other side of the building.  
  
"Ha! You miss... wah!" Blade screamed as she underestimated the weight of her armor and tumbled onto a display stand. Holding her head, Blade groaned as fresh pain circulated. "Dang it, Luna! Why didn't you tell me how much this stuff weighed?!" she grumbled to herself.  
  
Pushing herself to her feet, she barely missed a swipe from one of the many monsters that had turned their attention to her. In a fit of fear, Blade flipped backwards and with enough room, ran out the front door with the monsters in hot pursuit.  
  
"Well done, Tekkamoon Blade! Keep drawing the monsters away from the populace," Luna yelled from a distant sidewalk.  
  
Realizing what Luna implied, Blade gave her companion an uneasy thumbs up and drew her weapon as the monsters charged in a blind frenzy.   
  
With every stroke of her sword, another monster changed into dust and vanished in the wind. Despite her advantage, Blade realized that more and more monsters were cutting off all avenues of escape. In addition, the lead youma was pushing aside its own comrades to its chance at her.   
  
With every swing, she ducked a bladed arm of an advancing monster before she cut it down. However, the tide was beginning to turn against her as the lead youma stomped forward, through and over its servants.   
  
To add insult to injury, her arm was starting to grow weary from all the sword swinging. She wasn't built for this kind of exertion and the further she retreated, the more her foes gathered in a single mass of other-worldly anger.   
  
"Tekkamoon Blade! Don't give up!" Usagi looked to the night sky and saw a man in a tuxedo flying through the air and landing on the building to her right. "You have the ability to defeat these villains, as long as you don't doubt. You know what to do!"  
  
Then, he leaped away, throwing a single rose in the path of the monsters, give her ample time to counter-attack. However, she was too enamored to take advantage of the opportunity, "Oh! He's cute!"  
  
A fist knocked Blade in the breastplate and sent her back several meters, leaving a noticeable mark in the street.  
  
"Owie! Owie! Owie! That really hurt!" Blade said, pulling herself to her feet. Her armor had sustained damage and the youma were advancing even faster. Blade was ready to panic, wondering what it would take to bring down this thing, when she noticed her pauldrons opening. On the inside of each plate, four glowing crystals crackled with energy gathered, ready to use.  
  
In an instant, intuition took over and she screamed, "Vol Tekka Halation!" From the emitters, two large streams engulfed the youma and its subordinates.. along with the several parked cars before crashing into another store at the other end of the street. What few people that lacked the common sense to flee the scene dove for cover as flame burst from the store and over the remnants of the cars.  
  
Blade, through her helmet, paled at the destruction she had inadvertently caused.  
  
"Um... oops?" Looking around, frantically, she turned around and ran as fast as her legs could carry her from the scene.  
  
=  
  
Judging by the vicious scowl on the cat's face, Blade figured Luna wasn't pleased... at all. Regardless, she stood still as the cat breathed deeply, attempting to gain some sort of control over herself.  
  
"Despite... this, you were able to defeat the monster and save your friend and aside from the rather large amount of property destroyed, no one was injured too badly."  
  
Trying to lighten up the mood, Blade smiled as best she could, despite her face hiding behind the helmet's mask.   
  
Luna wanted to stay mad, but to Usagi's good fortune, the cat was too tired to stay mad.   
  
Yet, she didn't hear Luna grumble, "Those olethromaniacs just had to do this... why not just a sailor suit and a tiara? Why?!"  
  
=  
  
Meanwhile in the dark kingdom, Beryl, watching the havoc, laughed so hard she not only fell off her throne, but hurt her back when she landed. Knowing that Earth's 'defender' had a greater capacity to destroy it than she did gave no small amount of amusement to her. So much she didn't mind the little odd looks Jedite and the other generals gave her from the other side of her throne room at all.  
  
Collecting herself, Beryl kept down another fit of chuckles. Win or lose, this was going to be a very interesting war.  
  
End  
  
Tekkaman Blade belongs to Tatsunoko Productions and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
For those who have never seen or heard of Tekkaman Blade, you've missed out on a lot. It's a good show. Several years ago, it was put on US TV in the guise of Teknoman, which was pretty darn good for being an altered version of its original form. Sadly, it didn't get past the half-way point and the folks in the UK got the whole thing. And if you want to take a look, you can download Fansubbed episodes from Liquid Anime via Bit Torrent, download Teknoman through programs like Kazaa, or purchase the Hong Kong DVDs of it through Ebay, though I should want you, the subtitles are far from the best. But you take what you can get.   
  
Not sure if this qualifies as a spamfic or a 'fic that should never be'. I'm voting for the latter since this was inspired by a small listing of misspelled anime titles. You can pretty much guess which title was misspelled.  
  
So, folks. If this... thing gave you any sort of amusement, then I've done my job. For those who enjoy nit-picking, don't hold back. It's been a long while since I've seen or read Sailor Moon or there's a good chance I may have gotten her wrong in this story. Again, don't hold back. I can take it.... really.  
  
Side note: olethromaniac was the closest thing I could come up with someone that liked to destroy stuff. If there's a better word, I'm more than willing to hear it.  
  
In closing, fiction is fun. :) 


End file.
